Hoya
Perfil thumb|398px|Hoya *'Nombre: '호야 /''' Hoya *'Nombre de niñez: '''Hodong * '''Nombre real: '이호원 / Lee Ho Won *'Apodos: '''Dance Machine, HoBaby, Busan boy, Hoha. *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178cm. *'Peso: 60kg. *'''Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'''Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Biografía Hoya nació en Busan , Corea del Sur . Dejó los estudios en la escuela secundaria en su primer año para perseguir su sueño como cantante y bailarin. Hizo una prueba después de que él se retiró y terminó en su agencia actual, gracias a su profesor de música descubrió la audición para Woollim Entertainment antes de darse por vencido, y fue aceptado. Era un trainee de JYP Entertainment. Dramas *Mask (SBS, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN,2013, Cameo) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) Películas * Hiya (2015) *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV *2015 KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *2015 Weekly Idol *2015 The After School Club ( INFINITE H ) *2014 MBS Three Wheels (Dongwoo & Sung Jong) *2014 Cool Kiz on the Block - Taekwondo, The First Story! *2014 After School Club *2014 This is INFINITE * 2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Full House" (Hoya) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "The Beatles Code 2" *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) * 2012 Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012(Woohyun y Sung Kyu) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *SK Telecom CF *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi Videos Musicales *Dynamic Duo - BAAAM (Bailando) *Tasty - MAMAMA *Zia & Lee Hae Ri (of Davichi) - If You Loved Me *Lovelyz - Ah-Choo Colaboraciones *Wheesung ft Hoya - Heartsore Story *Dynamic Black (2AM - Jinwoon; MBLAQ - Joon; Teen Top - L.JOE; B2ST - Kikwang) *Tasty - MAMAMA (Letra) *Eric Nam ft Hoya - Ooh Ooh *Henry Lau - Need You Know (2014) Premios *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Pareja no destinada a estar con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) *'2016 Golden Cinematography Awards: '''Best New Rookie Award por Hiya Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: INFINITE **'Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H *'''Posición: Vocalista, 2do Rapero y Bailarín Principal *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Padres y 3 hermanos': Un hermano mayor (Ho Jae 2 años mayor); un hermano pequeño (Ho Jun 5 años menor) y una hermana, Hyo Jin. * 'Hermana menor de INFINITE: 'Yoo Ji Ae *'Hobbies: '''Vídeo Juegos *'Especialidad: 'Rap y Baile *'Color favorito: Morado (Violeta), con el que tiene cierta obsesión. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Kurt Cobain *'Fanclub: 'Hoyatics o Hear Ho * '''Idiomas : '''Coreano , inglés, japones (básico), español(básico) * Se caracteriza por su caballerosidad. *Fue trainee de la JYP Entertainment. *Le regalo una casa a su madre por el día de la Madre. *Abandonó la escuela secundaria durante su primer año para aprender a cantar y bailar. En un principio, nadie de su familia lo apoyo con su decisión de ser un artista, solamente su madre. *Acostumbraba a bailar junto a Wooyoung de 2PM, cuando aún vivía en Busan. *Es amigo cercano de Feeldog y BaRam (BIGSTAR) *Aprendió a rapear junto con Dongwoo de Mithra y Dokki. *Estuvo en un grupo de baile llamado 'BK' (Black-Koreans). *Fue un atleta de Taekwondo hasta la escuela media, recibió su cinturón negro y dejó de practicarlo porque en un torneo fue duramente golpeado. *Escribió el rap de "Voice of My Heart". *Al igual que Sunggyu, le gusta Soyou. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de SBS Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dynamic Black" junto a L.Joe de TEEN TOP, Kikwang de B2ST, Lee Joon de MBLAQ, y Jinwoon de 2AM. * Eligio a Kan Mi Youn como su compañera deseada para participar en We got married, admitiendo que él siempre ha sido un gran fan, diciendo: “Yo siempre la había visto a ella en mis días de escuela.” El ídolo incluso envió una breve carta vídeo, pidiéndole ser su pareja en We Got Married. * Eligio a Moon Chae Won como su tipo ideal *Rapeo junto con Tasha (Yoon Mirae), Taecyeon, Junhyung, Mir, entre otros ( Hip Hop special stage). *Se le "declaró" a Dongwoo en Infinite Days. Dijo: ''"¡En realidad yo te amo! Dongwoo...lo dije muy en serio...Pero como está prohibido salir entre nosotros, voy a aguantar un poco" luego Woohyun, L, Dongwoo y él rieron. *Su mejor amigo del grupo es Dongwoo. *Los dos forman la couple Yadong ♥ *Le gusta hacer bromas a los miembros pero más a Sunggyu. *Le gusta hacer bromas para que los demás de los miembros se rían. *Los demás miembros lo molestan cada vez que Hoya hace aegyo, ya que él no es muy bueno haciendo aegyo, le da mucha vergüenza. *En una entrevista Sunggyu preguntó a Babysoul de Lovelyz a quien escogería del grupo y ella mencionó que a Hoya porque es muy caballeroso, varonil y cuida de ellas. *Cuando eran trainees el actor Kwak Jung Wook, era su rival de baile. Y en un fanmeeting de INFINITE, este eligió a Hoya como el mejor actor del grupo. *En el episodio de Mnet "Beatles Code 2" el líder Sunggyu, confesó que una vez le dijo a Hoya: "No eres un actor. Vuelve como Hoya de Infinite". *Compuso el rap de la canción Destiny junto a Dong Woo. *En High Society, junto a Woohyun, eligio a Krystal de f(x) como su idol favorita. *Escribió, compuso y produjo, junto a DongWoo, la canción "MAMAMA de Tasty". *Solía ser compañero de habitación de Sungjong en el debut de INFINITE, actualmente sólo comparten habitación cuando están en el extranjero. *Le gusta bailar canciones de grupos de chicas junto a Sungjong. Dice que Sungjong es el único de los maknae (Sungjong, L, Sungyeol) en el cual confía. *No tiene muy buena vista. * Es amigo muy cercano de Jung Eun Ji de A Pink ya que ambos han nacido en Busan ademas cada vez que se ven se saludan y hablan por un largo tiempo. * Su compañero de INFINITE, Sung Jong (maknae del grupo) reveló en el programa de MBC "Three Wheels" que llama a Hoya, por Hoya-ssi (respeto, formal, y no tanta cercanía), en vez de Hyung. A lo que Hoya contestó que desde este comeback su relación se ha vuelto un poco incómoda. * En el programa de MBC "Three Wheels", Hoya habló sobre su padre. Hoya dijo: "Dejé de hablarme con mi padre cuando dejé el instituto, sin decírselo a mis padres". ''Continuó diciendo: ''"No estaba muy bien con mi padre, pero cuando dejé el instituto, la relación fue empeorando. No hablé con él por 8 años". También añadió: "Pensé que mi familia era rica cuando era joven porque mis padres siempre me compraban cualquier cosa. Pero me di cuenta más tarde que tenían una gran deuda encima, hasta el punto de que habían notas rojas en algunas cosas de la casa. Después de empezar a ganar dinero, pagué toda la deuda de mis padres." * Su padre le envió una carta al programa de MBC "Three Wheels"; "''Mi amado 2do hijo Ho Won ¿estás sorprendido? Escribí mi primera carta para ti. Aunque en el pasado, tu estudiabas bien, pero tomaste una decisión inteligente de abandonar la escuela y convertirte en un artista, eso impactó a toda la familia y rompió mi corazón, Yo me enojé mucho contigo en ese tiempo y guarde eso en la esquina de mi corazón, pero fue por un tiempo. No importó la gente o los obstáculos a tu alrededor, tú nunca te rendiste y trabajaste muy duro para convertirte en cantante, eso fue genial. Durante un invierno que asistías a la escuela de música verte con tu ropa mojada por el sudor sentí que aunque eras mi hijo, tú querías ser un tipo rudo. Cuando ganaste tu 1er premio, y me llamaste llorando yo también lloré mucho. Para conseguir tus sueños y metas estás trabajando muy duro y ver esa parte tuya me hace muy feliz. ¡NO OLVIDES ESO! y veámonos mas seguido. Recuerda tomar los tónicos que te envié, cuida mucho tu salud, nos vemos la próxima vez, Te quiero..Te amo..... Tu Padre." '' * En la última gira que hizo INFINITE por latinoamérica sorprendió a muchos por hablar largas frases en español. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Hoya_01.JPG Hoya_02.jpg Hoya_03.jpg Hoya_04.jpg Hoya_05.jpg Hoya_06.jpeg Hoya_07.jpg Hoya_08.jpg Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1991